


the other best kind of medicine

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Coda, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Hand Jobs, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sweet 'n' smutty little coda to the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6630007">untitled sick!fic</a> ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the other best kind of medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abovemvthroat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovemvthroat/gifts).



> from prompt, and I quote, "okay you know how they say orgasms can help headaches, could you do a dalkenzie fic based on that please like if dalton had a headache and mackenzie decided to.. help him out? :)"

Dalton slowly lowered his side into the cooled water until just before his nose was submerged. He shut his eyes as the temperature seemed to seep through his skin and travel to his head to ease the tension. He wrapped his arms around himself and sighed. 

"That's not too cold?" he heard MacKenzie whisper above him and felt the soft rasp of a washcloth smoothing up and down his exposed arm.

He nodded. "S'always worked," he murmured. "'Specially as a kid...just crawl in the tub in the middle of the night an'...soak," was the simple finish. When more talking was feasible he'd be sure to tell MacKenzie about how peaceful that time of night was and how it quelled his rushing thoughts.

"Every new thing I find out about you..." Mack trailed off but his tone was in pure love as he continued laving the washcloth around.

Dalton sighed again and completely relaxed his body. The past while had not been relaxing with his flu, but it seemed like things were finally calming down. He hadn't thrown up since the first incident, and after some days of that dreaded stuffy/queasy/tired feeling he was only left with this mild headache. And of course MacKenzie had been a dutiful boyfriend the whole time, on hand with tea and soup and vitamins and soothing cuddles while not asking for anything in return nor miraculously coming down sick himself. He really couldn't have asked for anything better. 

When the cloth brushed over his shoulder he opened his eyes again. It was a nice touch, just not the same as their usual contact- 

"Mack...y'can join me in here if y'want."

MacKenzie's arm paused. "You sure?"

Nod-nod. "You've been the best at looking out for me," _and especially not complaining when you had every right to_ , he added mentally. "An' I miss naked cuddles."

There was a pause of apparent thought before the familiar rustle of clothes stripping down. Oh thank god. Dalton scooted in the tub so there'd be enough room for MacKenzie to spoon behind him, and at the touch of intimate skin he'd been denied for days he sweetly breathed in relief.

There was no beating around the bush, he and Mack were _really_ into sex; even just being skin to skin while they kissed and touched was pure bliss. They had the love and respect for each other's hearts and minds, and the passion for each other's bodies. It was the perfect combination. 

MacKenzie got his arms around Dalton's waist and kissed the back of his neck. "This good?"

"The best." He wove their hands together and let himself lazily drift in sensation. Mack's heart beat in a slow and gentle rhythm against his back, and after a few willing breaths his own heart was almost at the same pace. He stretched his legs in the water and feet playfully brushed on each other.

MacKenzie laughed and kissed his neck again. "Y'got cute toes."

Dalton smirked as he didn't want to set off any more pains in his own head with laughing. "So your thing for my legs includes my feet, too?"

"Pleading the fifth." MacKenzie brushed wet fingertips on his boyfriend's skin and arched his back in a little stretch.

 _Ohh-_ Dalton took another soft breath as MacKenzie's hips pushed against him- or more specifically what was between those hips. Heat flushed across his face the cool water wouldn't be able to take care of.

_OK, settle down, you nympho, he's not gonna want to do that anyway. He's just being comfortable with you._

Still felt so good, though...

"Hm?" MacKenzie gave his neck another kiss- always with the neck, just like Dalton would always touch his hair and massage his scalp- and squeezed his embrace. "Y'OK, babe?"

"Yeah..." Although looking down confirmed Dalton's suspicion that yep, all those sexy thoughts and soft touches had led to a major hard-on. If he could just will it to go down before Mack noticed-

-or more like before Mack nestled his chin on Dalton's shoulder and looked down with a knowing hum. "Well."

"Um, yeah." Dalton ducked his face back into the cool water. So much for being past the old high-school embarrassment of unexpected boners- and around his boyfriend, no less.

Fortunately MacKenzie didn't laugh, just pressed a soft kiss to his jawline. "Even embarrassed and sexy and half stuffed-up, you're cute."

"Thanks..." Dalton curled and uncurled his toes in the water, still occasionally brushing MacKenzie's feet. He really was lucky to have a sweet boyfriend.

After a moment of comfortable silence, he felt MacKenzie slowly stretch out his fingers one by one until they lay flat just above his hipbones. "Heard of something else that helps headaches," that lovely voice lowly rasped. Oh, god...

"Babe?" The unsubmerged side of his face flooded over with heat again.

"I mean, if y'want," MacKenzie added and slid a hand down until the fingertips had just brushed over his navel; even that was enough to give little sparks.

A soft moan left Dalton's lips. Even if it didn't end up doing anything, being denied of loving while sick had been frustrating and he now knew Mack felt the same way. They both needed this- "Please," he whispered and rolled his head back in hopes of another neck kiss.

"Mmm-" Wet lips pressed to his neck to start sweet suckling motions and the hand slid further down, just the right whisper of roughness on Dalton's skin that he loved so much. Mack was always tuned in to their little unspoken signals.

"Ahh..." Finally those wonderful fingers wrapped around him, and he could've cried out in relief if not for not wanting to be too loud. He shivered and went slack in Mack's hold to just submit to feeling.

MacKenzie's hand made quick work, so different from his usual starting ways of being slow and gentle, which just showed how desperate he was. Little utterances of "unh" vibrated at the back of Dalton's throat in rhythm with every stroke, melting into moans when the thumb would come up to rub over the head, dry sensation immediately becoming hot and slick. His exposed skin prickled with heat from head to toe.

MacKenzie rolled his hips in a slow circle for Dalton to keep moaning at the familiar length pushed against him. The little ripples of water as they moved barely registered, just the noises of breath and skin. "Gorgeous," whisped over the crook of his neck gentle as a feather.

Dalton felt his chest rising and falling with intense breaths, again almost matching the pace of the heartbeat against his back. "Mack..." Only one syllable, but so much desire dripped from it.

"Right here, babe." Kiss-kiss, more friction and heat of his hand. Dalton reached back in his blind haze of lust to get at least one of his hands on his boyfriend's hips and be touching every part of him.

"Mmm-" MacKenzie moved a leg for their ankles to latch together and kissed the shell of Dalton's ear. "How 'feelin'?"

Needed to feel more, so much more, feel the peak... He tried forming his lips around proper words, but only a soft "ahh" appeared. Words just couldn't come for his head surrounded by cotton and his body swimming in heat even if they would've been the best words in the world. But again Mack understood the quiet signal and flicked his wrist.

"Ah-" Shit, that was the match stroke right there. Dalton released a low moan that was a mix of pleasure and the frustration of having to hold that pleasure in for days. The hand on MacKenzie's hip dug its nails right in as his body vibrated in place like he was a man possessed, some water rippling up over his skin. So...right...there...

Finally he relaxed in his lover's hold with an "ooh" of relief, and MacKenzie let his hand go to reach for the washcloth to clean off. Dalton lazily smiled at the touch; every little ritual they had was loving in its familiarity. "Thanks," he managed a coherent word and looked over his shoulder to see his boyfriend's adorable even-with-glasses-off face.

"Does that mean you feel better?"

"Um-" He put a hand to his temple, ignoring the cool water droplets trailing over his skin. Definitely not as dense as earlier- more like barely a tap. "Yeah, kinda," a smile bloomed on his face. Heh, who knew?

Mack's I-knew-it smirk sealed the adorableness deal. "Dr. Love to the rescue again." He nudged a foot over the drain and reached for the taps to freshen the water. A warmer torrent flooded in but Dalton didn't mind it at all now. He turned around in the embrace so they were fully face to face and rest his hands on MacKenzie's chest.

"Think I can be fully up to playing doctor a little more when we get out."


End file.
